Dim The Lights
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: GSR all the way through. It doesn't make sense really, but you know... I'm a sucker for reviews too


Sara lay curled up next to Grissom on the sofa. He was warm and had a comforting arm around her shoulder. She lay with her head on his chest and her hair kept falling across her face. Grissom shifted himself so that her hand was resting on his heart. She raised her head and looked into his eyes. He smiled lazily at her in the dim light of the lounge. Her dark brown hair glimmered with golden highlights in the light. Her hair flicked across her face, and Grissom brushed it back, tucking it behind her ear. He took her hand in his, warming it and lazily brushing circles on the back of it with his index finger.

'Hey, Sar'?' He asked her quietly.

'Mmm?' She mumbled.

'D'you remember our first date?' He asked her. She grinned at him.

'Could I forget?' Sara smiled fondly, remembering.

---

Sara had met Grissom in San Francisco a while ago. They had both got very drunk and then had a one-night-stand. Or so they thought. They had met again in a park and got talking. Grissom had invited her to a movie and they hadn't watched it. They just talked and really annoyed everyone else in the theatre, but they didn't care. They had kissed goodnight and Sara had shivered. Grissom had given her his jacket…

---

'You know… I never got that jacket back.' Grissom teased her. She smiled and then shook her head fondly.

'Don't you recognise this?' She asked him, pointing to a jacket hanging over the edge of a chair just within his sight. He laughed, and Sara felt his chest rise and fall gently with his laughter. His laughter was soft and gentle. She loved it when he laughed. His face lit up when he laughed and she put a finger on his cheek, gently tracing it around his lips and nose. He smirked when her finger ran down his neck. She kissed his neck and curled up on his lap, hands on his chest, tracing lazy patterns on his chest and neck. He stroked her hair and cupped her face with his hands. She closed her eyes as he smoothed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

'So I was thinking… we should do it again some time.' Sara laughed, and he felt it on his chest, her warm weight moving slightly.

'Why not?' She asked him quietly. He smiled.

'See you at eight then?' Sara giggled and nodded against his shirt.

'That would be amazing.' She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

---

Grissom and Sara arrived at the cinema at quarter past eight the next evening. They paid for a movie, not caring what one it was, some soppy romance probably. They sat in the back row together, sharing a cup of soda and a small amount of popcorn. Grissom sat next to her, and he felt completely terrified. Who knew that placing your arm around someone in the darkened atmosphere of a cinema could be so hard? He wanted to do it, just like he did before… but he was so scared. He could feel Sara's body-heat next to him. It was the dark that gave him courage. He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him and she tilted her head to his.

'I feel like a teenager again.' She whispered to him. 'On my first date.' He smiled and nodded. The nod meant he felt the same. She giggled softly. The lights had dimmed down completely and the film was about halfway through by the time Grissom had placed his arm around her. Sara stroked his hair gently and Grissom cupped her face in his hands, and tilted it to his. They kissed briefly on the lips, before kissing again, this time their tongues touching. The cinema lights were coming back on now and Sara pulled away from him.

'I love you, Gil.' She whispered.

'I love you too, Sara.' He whispered. They kissed again, before standing up and walking out, hand-in-hand. They stepped out into the balmy evening, and stood on the pavement together, heads close. There was a taxi coming, but just before it reached them, they kissed passionately, in full view of everyone.

'Grissom, I want to ask you something.'

'Anything.'

'Nobody knows about us, right? Somebody will have seen us. No more secrets.' Grissom took her hand.

'I promise.'


End file.
